


Cold Soup

by daddygod



Category: elly fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/daddygod
Summary: Soup gets cold just the same as relationships.





	

It's quiet at the table, as it always is these days. The only thing that can be heard is the gentle clinking of spoons against the bottom of porcelain bowls. But even that stops after a while, and the silence betweet the couple sitting across from each other becomes heavier. Neither of them dares to speak, until it becomes too much for Elly. Her hands shaking, she drops her spoon and glares into the bowl of cold soup in front of her.

"This is the fifth day we've eaten leftover soup, Archer. The fifth day," Her voice wavers but the frustration and desperation is clear in it, "I just want to know why this keeps happening. Are you mad? Did I do something?" Archer simply continues eating his soup in small spoonfuls. Elly begins to shake harder, her breathing becoming labored with barely contained hysteria. "Answer. Me," Her tone makes it clear that if he doesn't respond, she will never sit at the table with him again eating cold soup in tolerable silence.

"...You haven't done anything," Archer's voice is barely above a whisper, and filled with weariness. He finally raises his head and meets her eyes, finding the same confusion and hurt in them that he feels. "I - There's just been so much going on. I can't think straight. By the time you're coming home I've barely finished the days work, and I haven't even started dinner. It's just - I can't let you go without dinner; I don't want to see you go to bed exhausted and hungry," He hesitates here, feeling off-balance and on the verge of tears, "I just can't throw anything together faster. I panic and the only thing that comes to my mind is soup."

Elly has almost stopped breathing at this point, her fists clenched and her face pale. "So you don't care enough to stop with your stupid fucking 'work' and prepare a meal that we can both enjoy together?" She grinds out between her clenched teeth, "This isn't the man I married, the man who would do anything for us to be together and would never cut corners in our marriage."

Archer chokes on his own words, his ears ringing and his reality crumbling before him, "No! No, I love you. I have never stopped wanting us to be happy, I - " He cuts off, tears starting to stream down his flushed face. Elly closes her eyes and shakes her head, pushing herself away from the table with shaking arms. Archer can only watch her leave the room feeling like his entire body has been frozen from the inside out.

So he sits, alone with their cold soup and knowing something between them has broken that no amount of projection magic can ever fix.


End file.
